Dulce perdón
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: HiroXKisa / Kisa acude cada día a la casa donde antes vivía Tooru para poder estar tranquila y pensar con claridad, pero esa tarde la muchacha se llevará una sorpresa muy especial


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un drabble de una de las parejas más bonitas de la serie _Fruits Basket_, Hiro y Kisa. He de decir que mi pareja favorita es la de Yuki y Machi, pero estos dos siempre me han parecido muy adorables. También, que este drabble es en respuesta a un reto lanzado vía messenger por mi gran amiga Deikan. Espero que te guste ;)**

**Al resto, espero que también os guste mi primer drabble/fic/historia dentro del universo de _Fruits Basket_, mi manga favorito ^^**

**_Fruits Basket_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce perdón<strong>

Habían pasado dos años desde que Tooru y Kyô se habían marchado y durante ese tiempo Kisa se acercaba todos los días, sin excepción, a la casa donde su gran amiga y sus primos vivían. En todo ese tiempo nadie había vuelto a vivir allí, y reconocía que le hacía muy feliz, porque tenía la ilusión de que la castaña volviera en algún que otro momento. Cuando llegaba, se quedaba mirando la entrada al lugar y pensaba en los buenos momentos vividos allí con ella y con todos sus primos. Se sentía melancólica y a veces apenada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a Tooru como lo hacía antes, pero sabía que estaba bien. La llamaba todos los días y le contaba lo que había hecho. Eso le hacía muy feliz. Además, sabía que Kyô la estaba cuidando muy bien.

Aquella tarde, Kisa se atrevió a pasar a la parte trasera de la mansión y se sentó en la pequeña terracita de madera donde muchas veces le recibía su alocado tío Shigure. Sonrió. Se estaba la mar de bien en aquel lugar. Se respiraba tranquilidad. Pero aquella tarde los pensamientos de la muchacha se centraron en la persona con la que había compartido todo hasta ese momento. En efecto, se trataba de Hiro. Durante las últimas semanas el chico se había comportado de una manera bastante extraña con ella y eso la hacía sentirse triste, porque no sabía si había hecho algo que le enfadara. La cuestión era que siempre que tenía oportunidad la evitaba, nervioso.

La chica suspiró y se encogió en sí misma. Creía que tras desaparecer la maldición que les había atormentado tantos años las cosas irían mejor entre ellos, pero se había equivocado. Lo reconocía. Estaba enamorada de Hiro, pero no podía confesárselo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico. Además, la actitud esquiva hacia ella le hacía sentirse más insegura. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Seguiría como hasta ahora y nada cambiaría. Le dolía tomar esa decisión, pero era la única solución.

Estuvo sentada un buen rato, abrazando las rodillas con los brazos y así pasó un buen rato. A los pocos minutos, escuchó cómo los arbustos de enfrente se retorcían y movían con violencia. La chica se asustó y se levantó de golpe dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

- ¡Espera! –gritó una voz tremendamente familiar para ella.

Kisa se detuvo en seco, sorprendida al ver a Hiro salir entre la arboleda cubierto de arañazos, con el pelo alborotado y jadeando, señal de que había estado corriendo.

- ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó.

- Buscarte –respondió acercándose a ella.

El castaño se sentó agotado en la terracita donde había estado ella antes y respiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire a ver si así su respiración se calmaba.

- Sabía que estarías aquí.

Kisa le miró contrariada y se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara y quitar los restos de sangre de un pequeño arañazo que tenía en la mejilla.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila –le cogió la otra mano con suavidad.

La pareja sintió una descarga que hizo que retiraran la mano rápidamente, haciendo que el contacto durara un segundo en realidad, pero que para ellos había durado más de lo normal.

- Esto…, Kisa –comenzó ruborizado- quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de estos días –miro hacia abajo, apenado- sé que he sido un maleducado. Lo siento.

La chica se enterneció con las palabras de Hiro. Siempre era así. Nunca pensaba en lo que hacía o decía, si hería o no a la otra persona, pero al final acababa de darse cuenta de su error y terminaba pidiendo perdón de una manera siempre educada y dulce. Así lo veía ella y así le gustaba.

- No te preocupes, Hiro –sonrió.

- Sí me preocupo, porque contigo no quiero ser así. No te lo mereces –dijo con pena- porque yo… -su voz se fue apagando y miró hacia otro lado.

Kisa no sabía a lo que se refería el de ojos marrones y le miró sin comprender. Como respuesta, Hiro le agarró suavemente del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. La chica se sobresaltó, pero enseguida disfrutó de los suaves labios del muchacho, quien la besaba con dulzura. Cuando se separaron, la pareja se miró, sonrojada. El castaño le agarró suavemente la mano y la besó, como un príncipe besa la mano de su princesa.

- A partir de mañana vendré cada día aquí, contigo–le acarició la cara.

Kisa sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz. Por fin había pasado lo que tanto tiempo deseaba. Sin soltarse de la mano, la pareja abandonó el lugar hasta el día siguiente. Ahora eran ellos los que harían sus propios recuerdos en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :D<strong>


End file.
